Juste trois petits mots
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Comme chaque nuit de solstice d'été, Acnologia reprend forme humaine. Cependant cette nuit est spéciale. Zeleph est mort et le chasseur de dragon se rend sur sa tombe. Réussira-t-il enfin à lui avouer ce qu'il ressent? Acno/Zeleph Label SPPS


_Juste trois petits mots_

La vieille dame étouffa un cri de surprise quand elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait devant la tombe, un bouquet de fleur blanche à la main. Néanmoins, elle reprit ses esprits et se cacha derrière un buisson. Ce qu'elle entendit alors sortir de la bouche de l'homme restèrent graver dans son esprit à jamais :

« Zeleph. Mon vieil ami.

Tu dois être surpris de me voir ici et pas dans mon laboratoire à chercher comment retrouver ma véritable forme. Mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, quelque chose de très important.

Sans toi, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vivre. Sans toi mes sourires et mes rires seront creux. Tu étais la seule personne qui me comprenait…

La seule aussi qui m'a transformé en dragon… Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Et puis, c'était également de ma faute. J'ai voulu trop de puissance et je croyais que nous pouvions dominer le monde. Et je l'ai dominé mais pas sous ma forme humaine et pas avec toi. Nous avons été durement punis de notre arrogance !

Sais-tu que c'est grâce à toi que le dragon ne m'a pas entièrement possédé ? Ton souvenir était si vivace en moi qu'il me donnait de la force et me permettais de survivre.

Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre, ce soir d'hiver. Nous grelottions tous deux de froid et timidement je me suis avancé vers toi. Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à devenir immortel et étrangement tu as accepté. Nous ne savions pas alors que ça allait nous mener aussi loin. Nous ne pensions même pas devenir amis. Nous croyions seulement que notre alliance nous permettrait de nous améliorer.

Le deuxième souvenir, c'était la première fois que je t'avais vu sourire. Nous discutions tous deux, la nuit est tombé et il nous a été donné d'assister à une pluie d'étoile filante. Nous nous sommes donc tu et avons observé. Quand ceci se termina, tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu m'as demandé si j'avais fait un vœu. Je t'ai répondu par la négative et t'ai retourné la question. Tu m'as dit que oui et tu as souri. Je crois qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir plus beau spectacle. Encore maintenant quand je repense à ton sourire, j'ai le cœur qui bat plus fort dans ma poitrine. Et c'est à ce moment-là que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé.

Mon troisième et dernier souvenir, c'est quand nous nous sommes embrassés avant de lancer le sort qui devait nous donner l'immortalité. Tes lèvres avaient un goût de mûre ou de myrtille, c'était sucré et bon. C'était une saveur d'été, une saveur lumineuse. J'aurai dû trouver ça un peu étonnant que le prince de la mort ait un goût de vie mais en définitive, je crois que je m'en moquais. Ce baiser, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne cesse jamais. J'aurais voulu avoir éternellement ton corps contre le mien, et que nos deux cœurs battent à l'unisson. Oh oui, à cet instant, c'était mon souhait le plus cher. Puis, je me suis souvenu de comment les dragons nous traitaient, de toutes leur humiliation et que nous avions enfin la possibilité de leur faire ravaler leur arrogance. Alors nous nous sommes détacher et nous avons lancé notre sort. Orgueilleux humains ! Nous avons joué avec des forces qui nous dépassaient et qui nous ont séparés à jamais.

Zeleph, quand je pense à toi, je pense à tout cela et à tellement plus. Je me rappelle que tu avais toujours rêvé de naviguer et de trouver une île déserte pour toi tout seul. Puis, tu avais réfléchi et tu avais dit que tu voulais que je vienne avec toi. Lorsque nous aurions vaincu les dragons et dominer le monde, alors ce serais notre retraite. Nous serions loin des guerres, des meurtres et de toutes les horreurs humaines. Nous nous l'étions promis.

Ce rêve est bien loin désormais. Je suis devenu le dragon de l'apocalypse et mon seul but est de détruire et toi, tu es mort. Et tu sais, étrangement, je n'en veux pas à tes meurtriers. Parce que je sais qu'ils ont fait ça pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient et que c'était ce que nous voulions nous aussi. Ils ont pris notre relais et je crois qu'ils réussiront. Ils ont des choses que nous n'avions pas ou dont nous n'avions pas pris conscience. Ils savent que l'amitié n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force, que la solitude n'apporte rien de bon et qu'il existe des forces contre lesquels on ne peut lutter. Enfin, je sais que tu pensais la même chose sans quoi tu ne serais pas aller les défier…

Tu savais tellement plus de chose que moi. C'était parfois très effrayant. Pourtant tu ne t'en aies jamais vanté. Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un d'orgueilleux contrairement à moi. Alors même que tes pouvoirs étaient les plus puissants qui aient jamais été accordés à un humain… Tellement puissant que tu avais du mal à les maitriser.

Tu en avais peur. Quand tu me l'as avoué, je t'ai regardé avec stupéfaction. Tu semblais tellement maitre de toi-même, tellement invincible. Mais je savais également que tu ne mentais pas, la douleur dans tes yeux était tellement réelle. Je t'ai alors demandé pourquoi. Tu m'as répondu que le monde entier te considérait comme un monstre, que tu étais dangereux pour ceux que tu aimais et qu'à tout moment tu pouvais détruire les choses auxquels tu tenais. Alors, j'ai fait ce que je n'aurais jamais avant, je me suis approché de toi et j'ai mis mes yeux dans les tiens. Ensuite j'ai déclaré : « _Tu n'es pas un monstre Zeleph, tu es mon ami. Peu importe ce dont tu es capable, peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est pour ça que nous resterons ensembles. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je t'en fais la promesse.»_

Quand ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche, j'ai cru rêver. Mentalement je me suis baffer en me reprochant ma faiblesse et mon sentimentalisme. Pourtant c'était exactement ce que je pensais. Te voir si faible me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Parce que cela me faisait mal aussi, tes larmes étaient comme des poignards enfoncés dans mon cœur. Et à cause de toi, j'ai développé un instinct de protection.

A partir de ce moment, je ne pouvais plus de voir sur un champ de bataille. C'était une torture pour moi. Je croyais voir ta fin à chaque instant, ton corps, allongé et sans vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te battre alors que je n'avais aucune raison valable et puis, nous avions un but, nous devions faire notre maximum pour y arriver.

Une fois, une seule, j'ai essayé de te dissuader de partir au combat. Ça a été notre première et notre seule dispute. Nous ne nous sommes plus parlé pendant une semaine, la semaine la plus longue de ma vie. Puis, finalement, nous nous sommes réconciliés et nous n'en avons plus jamais parlé. De toute manière, nous étions sur le point de terminer notre sort.

Notre sort… Tu te rappelles mon ami ? Tu te rappelles l'avant-veille de son « lancement » ? Tu dormais à poing fermé, épuisé par notre travail. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder. Tu étais tellement mignon avec tes cheveux bruns qui te tombaient sur le visage, ton torse à moitié dénudé et ton sourire confiant. Tellement beau que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de toucher ton visage. Tu avais la peau si douce, une vraie peau d'enfant. Et tu paraissais tellement innocent. Alors, inexplicablement, j'ai rapproché mon visage du tien. Nous étions tous près, je sentais ton souffle contre ma bouche et tu t'es réveillé. Tes yeux noirs m'ont dévisagé puis tu as mis ta main dans mes cheveux et tu as approché tes lèvres des miennes. Dans mon cœur et dans mon cœur, il y a eu alors une explosion de sensation. C'était doux et brulant à la fois.

Puis nos bouches se sont quittées. Tu m'as forcé à m'allonger à tes côtés et nous nous sommes endormis corps contre corps. Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir tant la présence de ton corps contre le mien réveillait mon désir. Mais finalement le sommeil l'a emporté et quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais là. Tu me regardais avec malice et je succombais encore une fois. Je t'ai embrassé et j'ai souhaité que chaque réveil soit comme ça.

Si les gens l'avaient appris, ils nous auraient traités d'homosexuels. Tu sais, je me moque bien de ce qu'ils pensent, néanmoins ils se trompent. Les hommes ne m'ont jamais attirés…il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré…jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as été mon premier et meilleur ami, mon premier baiser, mon premier…tout.

Tu te rappelles qu'à l'époque on pensait que ça nous passerait ?! On se disait que cela n'était qu'une passade, qu'on était jeune, qu'on changerait. Et nous voilà, quatre cent ans plus tard et rien n'a changé. Absolument rien. C'est peut-être même pire.

Cette situation arrive à des milliers de gens sur Earthland ou sur Edolas, depuis toujours et ça nous est arrivé. Ça nous est arrivé et on n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que nous.

Cependant il est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Ou plutôt je ne voulais jamais en parler. J'étais trop lâche…je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Incapable de t'avouer ce que je ressentais, ce que je ressens encore.

Il y a d'ailleurs un moment qui me hante Zeleph. C'est ce solstice d'été où je t'ai trouvé dans le laboratoire. Ce jour-là, quand on s'est vu, aucun de nous n'a osé prononcer un mot, de peur que le rêve se dissipe. On a fait l'amour. On a laissé parler nos corps plutôt que nos cœurs. On en avait besoin et je ne regrette absolument rien. Puis, juste avant ma transformation, tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux. Puis tu as murmuré « _Je t'aime ». _Je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre, je n'ai pu que t'embrasser. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu une douleur furtive passée dans tes yeux juste avant que le dragon ne reprenne possession de moi.

Plus jamais tu n'as prononcé ces mots qui m'avaient empli de bonheur. Plus jamais. Pourtant chaque solstice était devenu un temps de retrouvailles entre nous deux. Parfois, comme le premier soir, nous faisions l'amour. D'autres fois nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Et d'autres encore, nous cherchions comment inverser notre sort. Mais la seule chose qui comptait c'est que nous étions ensemble. Toi et Moi. Et ça n'avait pas de prix. A chaque fois, néanmoins, le temps passait trop vite. Le moment fatidique où le soleil se levait finissait toujours par arriver.

Un jour, tu avais ironiquement fait remarquer que si pour la plupart des couples le lever de soleil était un moment romantique pour nous il était synonyme de séparation. Je t'avais répondu que notre relation était liée aux étoiles depuis le début. Tu avais hoché de la tête avant d'ajouter sinistrement _« ou_ _aux_ _ténèbres_ ».

Zeleph. Je pourrais répéter ton nom des milliers de fois sans jamais m'en lasser. Mon doux ami…

Ce que je ressentais pour toi alors, ce que je ressens encore pour toi… Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre.

Tu es la semaine personne qui pouvait me faire rire aux éclats, ou avec qui je pouvais discuter pendant trois jours d'affilée sans même prendre le temps de m'arrêter pour manger. Le seul homme qui pouvait me donner des ordres, le seul que je n'aurais jamais pu tuer, le seul dont j'avais envie de tenir la main, le seul dont je voulais qu'il m'appartienne toujours de sa propre volonté, le seul que je ne voulais pas décevoir. Le seul, Zeleph, je te le promets.

Si tu pouvais me répondre…, je sais ce que tu me dirais « _Arrête ton discours Acnologia et dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire ». _Mais Zeleph, je n'y arrive pas. Les mots sont comme coincés dans ma bouche.

Tu es mort, je t'ai perdu à tout jamais et pourtant je continue de mentir, de me mentir. Je me pensais un grand mage et un grand homme mais je suis incapable de prononcer trois petits mots, tétanisé par une peur qui n'a plus lieu d'être et que je ne comprends plus. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, cela ne pourra pas rendre la chose plus réelle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mes sentiments sont là, présents…tout comme la douleur.

La douleur de t'avoir perdu mon ami est comme une coulée de lave qui envahirait tout mon corps. Elle me détruit de l'intérieur. Petit à petit. Et je me rends compte, Zeleph, que je n'ai plus le courage de continuer à vivre. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Savoir que tu ne souriras plus, que tu ne riras plus, que tu ne m'embrasseras plus, que tu donneras plus vie à aucune créature, que tu ne jetteras plus aucun sort, que tu ne me parleras plus d'île déserte, que tu ne feras plus de projet sur notre vie future, que tu ne liras plus, que ta main ne trouveras plus la mienne… »

Il se tu soudain, accablé par le chagrin. Tout son corps était pris de soubresaut et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était une tristesse sans nom qui l'assaillait. Dans chacune de ses larmes il y avait les moments de bonheur que lui et Zeleph avaient partagé. Des sourires, des rires, des discussions animés, des baisers et tant d'autres choses…

La vieille dame faillit se lever pour le consoler mais quelque chose la retint. Cet homme, Acnologia, avait besoin de faire le point. Il avait besoin de s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait devenir et c'était la seule personne à pouvoir répondre à cette question. Elle n'avait de toute manière rien avoir avec cette affaire. D'ailleurs, l'homme s'était remis à parler :

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Alors je vais te dire ce pourquoi je suis venu et je ferais ce que je suis venu faire. Et j'espère, que s'il existe quelque chose après la mort, nous nous y retrouverons ensemble. Parce que Zeleph…Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon amour et ce depuis toujours. Je t'aime. »

Il déposa les fleurs sur la tombe, une larme coula sur sa joue et finalement il planta son poignard dans son cœur. Il mourut sur le coup.

Ultear se dépêcha d'aller voir le corps. Puis, elle créa une pelle de glace et commença à creuser à côté de la tombe de Zeleph.

« Besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Grey juste derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Et oui je veux bien un petit coup de main.

- Je voulais te voir, je m'inquiétais, répondit-il en commençant à creuser à ses côtés.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir je suis en en pleine forme…, déclara Ultear en souriant juste avant de laisser couler une larme. Contrairement à celui-là…

- Oui…, murmura le mage de glace. C'était une histoire bien triste que la leur. Pleine de non-dit… Mais Mavis m'en avais déjà un peu parlé.

- Qui est Mavis ?

- Quelqu'un qui a connu Zeleph..., répondit Grey et son ton dissuadait son amie d'en demander plus.

- Et que disait-elle ? demanda Ultear, curieuse.

- Elle disait qu'il existait quelqu'un en ce monde qu'il ne pouvait oublier, quelqu'un qu'il aimait d'une passion insensée. D'après elle, tout ce que Zeleph faisait, c'était pour cette personne.

- Alors espérons que les dieux leur pardonneront leurs erreurs et les réunirons de nouveau.

- Oui, espérons. »

Leur trou terminé, ils jetèrent Acnologia à l'intérieur puis, le recouvrirent de terre. Après une rapide oraison funèbre, ils quittèrent la clairière, laissant les corps des deux amants.

FIN


End file.
